


Peaceful Days in Champ de Fleur

by aielle



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aielle/pseuds/aielle
Summary: It's another day at Champ de Fleur Cafe.Daimon has gotten used to the cafe operations in Tokyo but misses having regulars.Let's see who visits his cafe next...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Blue Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> *This is banking on the AAside Lifestyle Manga #18.
> 
> *I wanted to write something slice-of-life for the characters and Daimon's cafe seemed like the perfect venue.

Kusunoki Daimon flipped the door sign, signaling that Champ de Fleur was officially open for the day. He surveyed the interior of his coffee shop, satisfied that it is perfectly neat and tidy. 

It has been some time now since Fantome Iris relocated to Tokyo. They've all settled in nicely and adjusted to their new environment.

Managing a cafe in Tokyo was almost the same as in Nagoya. People come in for food and drinks, just like back home. The main difference was the turnover. Most adult customers from the morning rush prefer to have their orders to-go rather than dining in. So while there would be a steady stream of customers, it was a common sight to find the tables empty. 

This made Daimon a little sad but it is what it is. Still, it would be nice if he had regulars who'd hang out once in a while.

The bell by the door rang and someone stepped into the cafe.

"Welcome!" Daimon automatically greeted. He turned to face newcomer and found Asahi Nayuta making his way towards the bar counter.

The vocalist of GYROAXIA dropped by a few of times before. He would order hot coffee, sit there drinking it without saying anything then leave after he paid. Daimon figured he was a young man of few words to begin with. But expressions don't lie. Asahi Nayuta's face would show genuine appreciation for the coffee he was given, which is why Daimon enjoyed having him try different brews.

"Hello again." Daimon said. "I have some nice Blue Mountain and Tanzanian Peaberry. Which would you like to try?"

"Blue Mountain." Came the curt reply.

Daimon began to efficiently prepare the coffee. He could feel the sharp pair of eyes watching him. His reputation as a performer and as a coffee meister shined through.

He placed the steaming cup in front of his customer, awaiting Nayuta's reaction.

Nayuta lifted the cup and took a sip. His face immediately lit up. "This is good." He muttered.

Daimon's heart swelled with pride. That was high praise to get him to actually say something. "I'm glad you like it, Asahi-san."

"...You can drop the san."

"Very well, Asahi-kun." Daimon nodded. "I don't think I've formally introduced myself though. I'm-"

"Kusunoki Daimon, drummer for Fantome Iris."

"Right. I'm surprised you recognize me without the make-up. Some people don't."

Nayuta shrugged. "Satozuka told me. And I remember your voice." He went back to silently drinking his coffee.

Daimon nodded once more before returning to his operations. Some new customers have come in to order sandwiches and coffee to-go.

Eventually, Nayuta finished his drink and walked towards the cash register. Daimon punched in his bill and money was exchanged.

"Thank you for your patronage." Daimon said, giving a slight bow.

Nayuta stared at the cafe manager for a few seconds before nodding his head. "...Thanks for the coffee. I'll come here again."

Daimon watched him go. It was the first time he had talked to Asahi Nayuta for more than just taking his order. Daimon decided he liked the young man, despite his somewhat brusque manner. He seemed like a good kid who knew how to appreciate good coffee. He'd look forward to having him as a regular in Champ de Fleur.


	2. Affogato

It was a hot summer afternoon in Ikebukuro. Customers came and went, mostly ordering iced drinks. Daimon appreciated the brisk business but somehow found himself wanting to sell more than just iced lattes and ice-blended beverages. Maybe it was time to think up of a summer exclusive menu item.

As he contemplated this, the cafe door opened and two customers entered. Daimon looked up and gave a customary greeting. He was surprised to find a pair of boys: one looked like a middeschool kid with shoulder-length hair and the other was a tall bespectacled teenager. The odd thing was they had the air of master and servant.

"Reiji." Said the younger boy in the bored tone of a typical bocchama. "This place better be as good as ya say." The kid also had a Kansai accent.

"This cafe is highly recommended from within this area, according to my search. If you are unsatisfied with it, we can go someplace else." Came the smart reply of the older boy, his manner very similar to that of a butler.

"Hmph. Too much of a hassle. I'll make do with this place for now." They picked a table and sat down.

Daimon's brow furrowed. What's up with these kids? They also seemed quite familiar...

"Oy, oji-san. Give us a menu, won'tcha?"

Daimon snapped out of his reverie and immediately brought a couple of menus to their table. "Let me know when you're ready to order."

The boy named Reiji adjusted his glasses as he reviewed the menu. "I think I will have an iced latte. What about you, Shu?"

Shu? Something in Daimon's memory clicked. He realized he was looking at two members of εpsilonΦ.

"How boring. But then again, you've always been a boring guy, huh Reiji?" Shu giggled. Then he turned his attention to the menu and frowned. "Nothin' here looks interestin' enough though."

The bocchama glaced at Daimon. "Oji-san, maybe you can make me something special. Something not listed here."

Not wanting to back down from a challenge, Daimon found himself asking "What did you have in mind?"

"Hmmm." Shu steepled his fingers and titled his head. "I'm thirsty coz it's hot but I also don't want something icy... Ah! That's it! I want something both hot and cold." The kid flashed him an angelic smile. "You can make that for me, can'tcha?"

"Shu, you musn't request for unreasonable things." Reiji admonished.

"But it's not unreasonable. Right, oji-san?"

Daimon nodded. "Understood. Please wait for a moment."

His mind raced. Something that is both hot and cold at the same time. Well, it's definitely not on the menu.

Hot and cold, hot and cold... He stared at the espresso machine as he prepared the shot for the latte.

Then inspiration hit. He quicky prepared another shot of espresso. Though considering he would be serving it to a middleschool boy, he decided to use decaf. And if he remembered correctly, the other thing he'd need would be in the freezer.

After a few minutes, Daimon returned to their table. He set down the iced latte for Reiji. For Shu, he set down a clear bowl with a perfect scoop of vanilla ice cream and a tiny pitcher filled with decaf espresso.

Shu raised his eyebrows then laughed. "An affogato. How clever." He began to pour the espresso onto the ice cream, watching with glee as the perfect white orb got melted and stained with brown. "This fits my mood perfectly."

"I'm glad you like it." Daimon nodded then headed back to his counter.

"Shu, once you're done, let us hurry to the studio. The others are waiting for us to start practice." He heard Reiji say.

"What's the rush?" Shu replied nonchalantly. "They've waited for us before anyway."

Daimon shook his head. They really were a strange pair of kids. But he was grateful to them for helping him come up with his new summer exclusive item.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a slight reference to the εpsilonΦ S-SOL wherein Shu and Reiji stop by a cafe before heading to practice.


	3. Parfait

After school hours usually brought in some students to Cafe de Fleur. It pleased Daimon that most of the highschool girls and the occassional reluctant highschool boys went for the latest promo.

Create-Your-Own-Parfait! was something Felix came up with.

"Wouldn't it be nice if our cute underlings can make their own sweet little creations?" He had said. Of course, they all had to stop Felix from making one himself because it would end up as a sweet little abonimation.

Daimon surveyed the cafe, noting that almost every table was occupied. It was rare to see it so lively, filled with the chatter of young voices. It made him feel like he was back in Nagoya, he thought wistfully.

He shook his head and focused his attention on the new customer that just entered. The young man with pink hair paused at the door, his face very expressive. He looked surprised then grimaced then resolute in quick succession before making his way towards the bar area.

It amused Daimon that he can follow the train of thought that occured. A lone young man finding himself in an establishment that had mostly female clientele would naturally think twice before entering.

"Welcome, Matoba-kun." He greeted. "What brings you here today?"

"Good afternoon, Kusunoki-san." Matoba Wataru replied, taking a seat. "I was in the mood for a snack when I saw the new poster. Can I have a parfait, please?"

"Sure." Daimon handed him a small checklist. "Just pick the ingredients you like from here. Small has a max of 3, medium has a max of 4, and large has a max of 5."

"Oh, I'll have a large. But I think I'd rather you pick for me." Wataru replied, his face somewhat bashful.

Well, that's unusual. "How come?"

The young man sighed. "Because it always ends in disaster whenever I try."

"It surely can't be that bad..." Daimon said kindly, considering his threshold for culinary disasters is quite high.

"Well, the first time I tried, I mixed in cornflakes, nata de coco, and mikan. A lot of mikan."

Daimon was about to say that it wasn't such an odd combo but Wataru kept talking. "Then I thought I could garnish it with Pocky and some cherries. But I accidentally used cherry tomatoes."

Unusual but still not too far out, was what Daimon thought until Watatu said "Then somehow it ended up with nori as garnish too."

The cafe manager blinked. Nori? Did the kid think he was making ramen?

Wataru continued his litany. "Then the next one I made had potato chips, choco chip cookies, and Bebi-star. For toppings, I used vanilla wafer... and cucumber. I don't know what I was thinking." He sighed once more.

A sweet and savory combination, huh? Daimon kept a straight face but could feel his lip twitch at the idea of cucumbers in a parfait.

"And the very last one I made had anko, kinako, and yogurt."

"That sounds just fine though." Daimon said hesitantly.

"Yeah, it was. Until we realized I accidentally put in lettuce and dried squid." Wataru covered his face with his hands. "Yu was livid. Ren almost choked. I had to temporarily ban myself from the kitchen after that."

"I... I see..." Daimon cleared his throat, not sure of where to go from there. "Well... if it makes you feel any better, the options here are all sure to work no matter what combination you make. So why not give it a try?"

"Are you sure?" A hesitant but hopeful expression bloomed on the young man's face.

"Of course." The cafe manager said encouragingly. "Just go with the stuff you like."

Wataru gave a tiny smile. "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

The result was a beautiful parfait containing cornflakes, anko, choco chip cookies, Pocky, and mikan. Lots of mikan.

"Thank you, Kusunoki-san!" Wataru beamed then began to eat his creation happily.

Daimon smiled back at him before turning to assist the next customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This was inspired by the MEN'S HiBiKi Style #47 posted today in Youtube. It features Maeda Seiji, Wataru's seiyuu, making those three very unique parfait creations.
> 
> * I'm still learning Japanese so there may be some mistakes in the ingredients translation...
> 
> * It is a fact that Mae-chan loves mikan, to the point where he even put it on his Twitter bio.
> 
> * Headcanon that Daimon and Wataru know each other.


	4. Katsu Sando

The morning rush has just ended and it soon it was brunch time. Daimon quite liked the brunch. It was a peaceful time but still made good business. The crowd was more laid back compared to the grab-and-go morning rush.

He began to quitely hum as he wiped the countertop. Yes, it a calm time... or so he thought until the door suddenly burst open.

"Kusunoki-san! Ossu!" A boisterous voice called out.

Some of the customers gave apprehensive looks towards the new arrival. The startling entrance aside, the bright colored jersey, dyed spikey hair, and sharp eyes gave the overall impression of a delinquent.

"Ohayo, Goto-kun. Energetic as ever, I see." He greeted and waved him over to the counter area. "Have a seat. I'm afraid Jun's still asleep though. He stayed up late because of an international online event."

"It's okay." Goto Misaki grinned. "I think I got too excited and came here too early. Shishou must've been tired, that tournament lasted till 3AM! But he was amazing though! He cleared all the quests faster than everyone else! I watched the stream recording when I woke up, it was so cool!"

Daimon nodded politely. He wasn't too familiar with the world of online gaming but he can appreciate the enthusiasm for it. 

"How about having something while you wait?" He offered.

"Whadya usually serve around this time?"

"From the coffee list, lattes and cappuccinos are more popular. For non-coffee, milktea is the best-seller."

Misaki grimaced. "I don't like milk though."

"Really?" Daimon blinked. "Are you perhaps lactose-intolerant?"

"Nah, I just think it tastes disgusting." Misaki shuddered. "Just thinking about it... ugh."

"Ah... I see..." Daimon found it odd to encounter someone who hated milk to the extent of shuddering at the thought of it. He decided it was best to change the topic. "How about something to eat then?"

"Well, I am a little hungry..." The sharp-eyed young man thought for a moment then gave a sad sigh. "Actually, there's something I really wanna eat more than anything else right now but it's impossible to get here."

"And what's that?" The cafe manager asked curiously. 

Misaki's face had such a forlorn expression that was totally mismatched with his yankee appearance. "I miss eating the Toruko Rice from Tsuruchan's." Came the dejected reply.

"Ah." Daimon can sympathize with the feeling of missing one's hometown delicacies. While rare, at least he can still occasionally find a shop that sells Shiruko Sand from Nagoya. In Misaki's case, there's no way the oldest cafe in Kyushu would suddenly have a branch in Tokyo.

"Cheer up, Goto-kun. How about I make you a Katsu Sando for now? I know it's not the same as Tsuruchan's but it still has katsu in it. On the house, alright?"

Misaki's face brightened at the kind offer. "Aw really? Thanks, Kusunoki-san!"

Daimon nodded and started to prep the sandwich. He fried a nice pork cutlet just right and lightly buttered 2 slices of bread. He spread sweet curry sauce on one slice and Napolitan sauce on the other before putting the cutlet in between and cutting the whole thing in half.

Misaki's eyes twinkled with anticipation as the finished product was placed in front of him. He picked up one half, said a cheerful "Ittadakimasu!" and took a big bite. Then another and another.

Daimon left a happily eating Misaki to his sandwich and went to check on the other customers.

After some time, Jun finally made his way down to the cafe.

"Oh, Goto-kun is already here? Did you wait too long? I...I'm so sorry!" The gamer guru flustered.

"Ah, Shishou!" Misaki hurriedly wiped his mouth, removing all traces of the Katsu Sando he had just eaten. "It ain't your fault. I was the one who came too early. Don'tcha worry about me."

"Well, alright. If you're ready, we can head up to my room. I figured out the combo you were having trouble unlocking." Jun gestured to the door connecting the cafe to their upstairs living quarters.

"Yatta!" Misaki grinned. He turned to Daimon before following Jun upstairs. "Thanks for the sandwich, Kusunoki-san! T'was reeeally good! Almost like the real thing!"

"I'll make it for you again next time." Daimon smiled as he waved goodbye. He had a soft spot for the kid whose genki personality totally defied the expectations for his yankee appearance. He'll keep that Katsu Sando recipe as a regular menu item from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shiruko Sand and Toruko Rice are real food items. They are Daimon's and Misaki's favorite food found in their character bio.
> 
> *It is also canon that Misaki hates milk.
> 
> *Tsuruchan is a real cafe and is known as the oldest cafe in Kyushu.
> 
> *The Katsu Sando is something I came up with for this chapter. Made me hungry writing this.
> 
> *It is canon that Misaki considers Jun as his shishou in gaming. Headcanon that Jun gives Misaki gaming lessons. This all makes a reference to AAside Lifestyle Manga #17.


	5. Chamomile Tea

It was already night time and Daimon was getting ready to close the cafe. Koharu helped him put up the chairs before heading upstairs to work on lesson plans. Tomoru got home a few minutes ago from his usual overtime. Jun hasn't left the second floor since morning. Basically, everyone was accounted for except for Felix.

This was unusual, considering Felix only taught lessons till early evening. He never stayed out late before.

Not like it was something Daimon should worry about though. Despite his _c'est la vie_ attitude, Felix is quite capable of taking care of himself.

He had just turned over the Closed sign when a taxi pulled up in front of cafe. When two familiar blond-haired men stepped out, Daimon's eyes widened and immediately opened the door.

"Felix! Gilbert-san!"

"Tadaima, Daimon!" Felix said cheerfully. "As you can see I brought you a surprise once more."

"It's been a while, Daimon." Said Gilbert. "Good to see you again."

"This is pleasant surprise. But please, do come in." Daimon ushered the French siblings inside the cafe.

"Did we arrive too late?" Asked the older brother, noticing the Closed sign. "Please pardon the intrusion."

"Not at all, Gilbert-san." The cafe manager said reassuringly. "You're here as a guest, not as a customer."

"That's right, Gil." The younger brother smiled. "Think of this as a typical house visit. We do live in the second floor after all."

As the chairs have all been put up, Felix and Gilbert headed for the bar. Daimon went behind the counter to prepare refreshments. "What would you like to drink?"

"Black tea." Felix said automatically.

" _Non non, mon frere._ " Gibert gently chided. "It is late and the caffeine will not do us good. Let us have _camomille_ instead. Daimon, _s'il vous plait._ "

Felix nodded good-naturedly. "Of course you're right, Gil." He turned to Daimon. "Don't forget to make one for yourself too, _mon ami._ "

" _Oui, monsieur._ " Daimon smiled then set to steeping a pot of chamomile tea for the three of them.

As they waited, Gilbert looked at the cafe's interior. "The ambiance is _tres magnifique_. It certainly has a different vibe from a Parisian cafe."

"Later, I shall show you upstairs to see where we live. You'll find a few choice items that will remind you of home." Felix declared.

Daimon began to set out the cups and saucers. "How long will you be in Japan this time, Gilbert-san? The last time we saw each other was during our farewell concert in Nagoya."

"About a week. Mostly for work, but they allowed me a couple days for vacation so here I am."

"It would be nice if we could all take a vacation together." Felix said wistfully. "I think the last time the three of us did so, we were still quite young."

"My father took us camping, didn't he?" Daimon poured out the tea and passed out the cups. "I believe it was the first time either of you have gone camping."

"Ah, the glorious days of youth." Felix sighed and took a sip of tea. "Mmm... Your tea really is the best in the world, Daimon."

"Indeed." Gilbert savored the steam before drinking his. "You can tell just by the aroma that the quality is excellent and steeped at just the right amout of time. Simply perfect."

Daimon's ears turned slightly pink. He was used to such praise from Felix but not from Gilbert, who was usually more reserved. "I'm glad you like it."

They sat quitely for a few minutes, enjoying the calming beverage.

"I remember that camping trip." Felix said thoughfully, breaking the silence. "Sensei played his violin by the camp fire. We roasted marshmallows."

"It was our first time to sleep outdoors. Our parents would never have allowed us to do that if it weren't for Sensei." Gilbert chuckled.

Daimon grinned. "You guys were so excited, I had quite a time keeping you both out of trouble. Poking at the poison ivy, almost picking up poisonous mushrooms..."

They all laughed at the memory.

"Ah, this is nice." Felix cradled his teacup, enjoying the warmth in his hands. "Sometimes, I do wish we were still boys. Camping with Sensei, learning the violin, getting into all sorts of trouble..."

"No need to worry about work or schedules or bank accounts..." Gilbert said, propping his head with one hand.

"Not having to pay for bills, rent, groceries..." Daimon chimed in.

They all sighed in unison.

"Well that certainly changed the mood." Gilbert smiled wryly.

Felix placed his hand dramatically over his forehead. "Oh, to be young and carefree again."

Gilbert and Daimon exchanged looks. "You're still pretty carefree though?" Daimon said. 

"Indeed." Gilbert nodded in agreement. "And most definitely still younger than me, in any case."

Daimon refilled their cups. "It's not so bad. If we still have the time and energy to chase our dreams, isn't that enough?"

"Of course, you're absolutely right." Felix smiled. "The fact that we are even competing in LRFes is proof of that."

Gilbert sighed. "Meanwhile, I would like to take a break from work more often so I can do more things that I like."

"You should, Gil. We all should, really." Felix said.

Daimon thought for a moment. "Would you like to try camping again?"

The brothers looked at each other, smiled then turned to Daimon. " _Oui!_ "

And thus, the three men made plans for their grand adventure well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gilbert is Felix's older brother introduced in Fantome Iris S-SOL.
> 
> *It is canon that Daimon' father taught Felix & Gilbert how to play the violin. Headcanon that they did stuff like camping.
> 
> *French words in _italics_. And yes, I was not able to put in proper accent notes but oh well.


	6. Hamburg Steak

It was a rather stressful day for Daimon. He had to close the cafe for the day to fix the business registration paperwork. Unfortunately, his appointment just had to be on the same day as the drummers' meeting for LRFes. He had thought he'd be able to make it in time but the paperwork took longer than expected.

He made his way back in the evening. Daimon decided to just do some accounting for the rest of the night. He'd resume normal operations tomorrow. He was already halfway through his ledger when he heard a light knock on the door. Daimon looked up to see a blond-haired young man carefully step inside.

"Oh, Shiroishi-kun! Welcome." Daimon smiled in greeting.

"Pardon the intrusion~!" Shiroishi Banri, drummer for Argonavis, entered the cafe. "Konbanwa, Kusunoki-san. I hope I'm not interrupting you or anything."

"Not at all. Please, have a seat." Daimon waved him over to the bar. "Always glad to see you, but what brings you here?"

"Well, you weren't in the meeting earlier so I thought I'd drop off the briefing notes for you." The blond-haired young man took out a clearfile from his backpack and placed it on the counter. "There's a form in there that you'll need to fill out about drum requirements, due next meeting."

"Thank you very much, Shiroishi-kun. I appreciate your effort in coming all the way here to give me this." Said Daimon, genuinely touched by the young man's kindness. The stress from earlier just melting away.

Banri gave him a bright smile. "Don't mention it, Kusunoki-san. I mean, your cafe is enroute to my part-time job anyway."

Daimon glanced at the wall clock. It was almost 8PM. "A part-time job at this time of night?"

"Well, one of my co-workers asked to swap shifts at the izakaya a couple of blocks from here. I usually work there during weekends. But since I have no classes tomorrow, I figured I could trade in favors." Banri settled himself on a stool. "And since the shift starts at 9PM, I dropped by here first.

"I see. Well, how about you have something before you go to work then? On the house." Daimon handed him a menu. "Pick whatever you like."

Banri grinned. "I can't say no to a free meal." He looked over the menu. "I'll have a hamburg steak then."

"Coming right up." Daimon set the ledger open beside the clearfile and went to work in the kitchen.

"Kusunoki-san? I think I spotted something off in that last computation you did. Mind if I take a look at it?"

Daimon blinked. For a moment, he was confused as to why the young man would be interested in accounting. Then he remembered Banri's taking up a Business major in university.

"Sure, go ahead." After all, it wouldn't hurt to have a second pair of eyes to look over his computations.

Banri looked over the rows and columns of numbers while Daimon grilled a nice plump hamburger patty and paired it with a demi-glace.

By the time Daimon set the sizzling plate of hamburg steak, buttered vegetables and rice in front of his guest, Banri had also set his pen down. 

"Thanks! Ittadakimasu~!" Banri ate with such enthusiasm, it made Daimon chuckle.

"You eat well." He commented then looked over at the revisions on the ledger. His eyed widened. He was able to fix all that in a short span of time? "Shiroishi-kun, this is very good work. You'd make a good accountant."

Banri chewed and swallowed before replying. "Well, I've always been good with numbers. And I helped out with the ledgers in my family's farm back home. Every yen counts, after all."

Daimon nodded. He remembered reading about this in Banri's LRFes interview article. He admired the young man's dedication. He himself knew what it was like to help with a family business.

"Must be tough for you, having to study, do a part-time job, and do band activities."

Banri shrugged, a wry smile on his face. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Besides, I'm young and healthy. Even with band practice & performances, I can still maintain 3 part-time jobs."

Daimon frowned with concern. "Aren't you spreading yourself a bit too thin there?"

The young man looked up at the ceiling, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hm. Wataru-kun said something similar. And I do get it. It's just that... I don't want to be a burden to my family. It's already a big deal that they let me go to university. I'm not a scholar so tuition fees can be expensive."

Banri continued. "I guess I just want to give something back to them, you know? Every bit I send home helps to give my little brothers new books and my little sister new dresses. And I wanna help rebuild our dairy farm. Which is why I wanna go pro with Argonavis." His face lit up with determination. "So I'm gonna give it my all to win LRFes and make lots of money!"

"You're a good kid, Shiroishi-kun." Daimon said gently. "I could only hope to have a son like you someday."

The young man blushed. "Oh gosh, I've been saying some embarrasing things, haven't I?"

"Not at all." Daimon smiled. "Tell you what. If you can drop by here maybe once or twice a month, I'd like your help with the ledgers again. I'll make it worth your while since you'll be saving me from having to hire a professional."

Banri's eyes twinkled at the idea. "Sounds like a good deal. And maybe you can teach me about practical operations while we're at it."

"Fair enough." Daimon held out his hand. "Looking forward to working with you."

Banri gripped his hand and they shook on their deal.

"Likewise." He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *We all know Banri just wants to support his family. I admit getting a bit teary-eyed writing this because he's such a good boy.
> 
> *Banri working in an izakaya makes reference to Argonavis After/Another Story #9 where he enumerates the different part-time jobs he has.
> 
> *Headcanon that Banri is a whiz at accounting, but I think this is plausible considering he monitors the band's finances.


	7. Royal Milk Tea

Daimon stared at the boiling pot of tapioca balls, trying to sort out his mental block. 

He received a lot of customer feedback requesting to add bubble tea to the menu. Daimon was familiar with it. The base, milk tea, has been around since forever. And he remembered actually buying bubble tea few times in his life. But of course, trends have changed by now. He'd seen a lot of different stores in Nagoya, and even more in Tokyo. So he did his research and checked the what's new. 

What he got was a flood of information. Vast varieties of flavors, sinkers, toppings, syrups... all sorts of gimmicks came up. It made him dizzy trying to understand it all. What he did get out of all that was he had to figure out which type would sell best in the cafe. Which brings him to the current dilemma. He had tried a few recipes, and while the other members of Fantome Iris assured him they tasted good, they weren't selling as well as he'd hoped.

As he continued to stare at the boiling tapioca, the bell by the door rang signalling the arrival of a new customer. He called out a greeting automatically and looked over to see GYROAXIA's rhythm guitarist walking towards the bar.

"Konnichiwa, Kusonoki-san." Misono Reon politely greeted as he seated himself on a stool. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here while I wait for the others to show up."

"Not a problem." Daimon smiled. "Hanging out with friends?"

"Well, not exactly." Reon shrugged. "I'm supposed to work on a group project with Yuto & Yamato today. But both of them will be coming from their part-time jobs so we decided to meet here for proximity."

"Well, I'm glad you guys chose my place for your study session." Daimon handed him a menu. "How about having something while you wait? Just let me know if you found something you like."

Daimon went back to his pot and began to stir it. The sweet smell of tapioca wafted through the air, causing Reon to pause his menu reading to take a sniff. "Are you making boba?"

"Oh." Daimon blinked, caught off-guard by the sudden question. "Yes. I'm trying to do some recipe testing for new drinks."

"Ah, I see..."

Daimon blinked again. He belatedly realized that Reon was able to tell what he was making just by smelling it.

He glanced at the purple-haired guitarist sitting by the bar. The young man was well-groomed and impeccably dressed. The black turtleneck he was wearing came from a brand so famous that even Daimon was familar with it. Even his bag was something that featured in a fashion magazine. In other words, Misono Reon was probably knowledgable on trends.

"Say, Misono-kun." The cafe manager asked hesitantly. "Would you perhaps be familiar with what's popular for bubble tea right now?"

Reon tilted his head slightly. "Well, I guess... I mean, when I was still in Sapporo, brown sugar tea was a thing. When we moved to Tokyo, it was cheese tea... Oh, can I have a Royal Milk Tea? Iced, please."

Daimon nodded. "Certainly." He prepared a small pot of boiling water, placing equal amounts of Darjeeling and Assam tea leaves. After a couple of minutes, he added full cream milk and brought it down to a simmer.

As the cafe manager was preparing the drink, Reon watched with a thoughful expression. "Now that I think about it, it's all a cycle isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Take bubble milk tea for example. I remember it got really popular when I was a kid. Then after a couple of years, the fad died down. A few years later, it became popular again and it keeps going like that. Each time it becomes popular again, there's always something new that's been added. Like it always reinvents itself..." Reon paused, then muttered. "Kinda reminds me of how I always have to keep practicing so I won't become irrelevant..."

Daimon strained the tea onto a tall glass with ice. "That's a very astute observation, Misono-kun. Here's your drink."

Reon blinked and shook his head. "Ah, sorry. I think I said something weird."

"Not at all." Daimon said encouragingly. "It's a good attitude to have. There are people who become complacent and settle for what's working for them at that point in time. But who's to say it will work the same way in the future? The fact that you are aware of needing to stay relevant and doing what you can is admirable."

Reon gave a half-smile. "Tell that to Nayuta. He always says I can be replaced anytime. But I want to prove him wrong."

He took a sip of his drink. "Mmm... this is good. Bubble tea is great and all but nothing beats freshly made Royal Milk Tea."

"I'm glad you like it." Daimon smiled. "And I'm sure Asahi-kun means well. He's a good kid at heart."

"Haa?!" Reon's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are we talking about the same person, Kusunoki-san? I mean, I am referring to Asahi Nayuta here. The guy's a bloody tyrant! A slave driver! And he's probably the rudest person I've ever met!"

Daimon chuckled. "He is a bit brusque, I admit. And I have seen your rehersals for DesFes after all. But knowing all that, why do you choose to stay with GYROAXIA? Not that I'm questioning your decision or anything, but I'm genuinely curious."

Reon sighed. "Because despite all that, the music he makes is pure genius. And I want to prove to him that I am worthy of being in the band." 

He paused again, taking a moment to think. Eventually, Reon continued. "More importantly, I want to prove it to myself."

Just then, his phone rang. "Ah excuse me, Kusunoki-san. ...Hello, Yuto? Where are you? I'm already at the cafe..."

Daimon smiled as he went back to stirring the tapioca balls. He could hear an interesting phone call from where he stood.

"What do you mean Yamato got lost? ...Haa? He went to another cafe? ...He's where now? How'd he mix that up with this place?! Wait, no nevermind that for now! You should go get him!"

The cafe manager gave a wistful sigh, thinking of how nice it is to be young and passionate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OgaJin confirmed that GET MYSELF was a song for Reon (and Nayuta too). That blew my mind and I ended up writing this.
> 
> *Being fashionable and trendy is part of Reon's character bio.
> 
> *I made bubble tea their conversation topic because I see a lot of Reon fanart with him drinking bubble tea.
> 
> *Royal Milk Tea is a popular drink in Japan. The recipe here is how I personally prefer to make it. Boiling equal parts of Darjeeling and Assam gives a nice balance of color and flavor.
> 
> *It is canon that Fantome Iris and GYROAXIA were both in DesFes (see episode 12 of the anime). Headcanon that Daimon has seen their rehersals.
> 
> *Yamato getting lost and mixing up the venue is a reference to one of the Fuurai group chats for their S-SOL.


End file.
